The Artist
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: An artist that has been painting her whole life, becomes legally blind. As she meets a special needs assistant,(and a guide dog) who helps her continue doing what she loves, making art, it may not be the same type of art she longs to do, but it still at she enjoys. (Short Story) MikuxKaito, hint of TetoxMikuo


**I actually really like this story I made :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-line.**

* * *

The tealette's hair cascaded down her face, only slightly clouding her vision, only slightly though. She's continued on her sketching, it was a drawing of two lovers in a calm lush scenery. She wasn't manually one to speak very often, nor was she very social. She was in love with scenery and peaceful moments, but then it felt as if everything blurred, even if it was only a little bit.

She decided to take a break read some fantasy novel. It still appealed to her by a lot, but her eyes felt as if it burned for some reason. Maybe she was overstressing her eyes. She bookmarked the page before she she closed it. She knew she was going to go blind one day, but it wasn't expected so soon. When she thought about it, it seemed her eyesight was failing.

She softly sighed, and changed into a skirt that reached her mid-thigh, knee-knee high boots, and a long button-up jacket that ended at her knees. Her outfit consisted of black andmostly teal, it matched her her turquoise eyes and hair.

* * *

Miku went to her eyedocter, ran some tests and tried on lenses, "You are indeed going blind and its still getting worse, it seems you don't be able to see after a few hours at least to a few days at most."

The girl softly nodded, "Thank you, Mikuo."

She still found it odd that her doctor's name was so similar to her own, but what was she to say? It was just a coincidence, but nonetheless, it made her wonder and laugh. It was quite amusing, they could pass off as twins, despite the fact that Miku was twenty-four, and be Mikuo was twenty-five. They would hang out sometimes and joke around, most thought they were siblings all with the couple-looking poses some fainted and some laughed. Was it weird to have that kind of relationship with your eyedocter? Though, they'd known each other side they were young.

"So how's Teto? You haven't corrupted her yet, have you?"

"Gah! Miku, what do you take me for?"

"Well the fact that she's still in high school and all."

Mikuo sighed, "Now, shoo, Teto's coming any moment."

"Tell her I said hi!" Miku said with a laugh, just because she was introverted, didn't mean she couldn't be a warm person. She was actually very easy to get close to, though no one really tried.

* * *

A light illuminated softly, contrasting with the sunset lit sky. It was a pretty sight, though still pretty blurry, but the female felt contented, and at the same time, it felt surreal for the city and car lights to shine that way. Now, it seemed as if a dark cloud had closed her vision as she continued to wander around, walking down the street, oblivious of everything around her. The bad thing was a wave of dizziness had struck her like a ball hitting her flat in the face and knocking her out. She hated that feeling, considering in her lifetime, it had happen rather a _few_ times. She had fainted in the middle of the road.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes. She laid in a comfy bed, but couldn't see anything. For that last few days, she knew she was going to lose her ability to see soon, but she hadn't once expected to faint, nor her eyesight to weaken so much.

She had only graduated a few months back, that was when it began. At that point, though, she didn't know about it. She turned onto her back and inhaled what she thought was her pillow, she expected a sugary citrus smell, yes, it was childish but she lived the smell, ever since she was young, though, instead, her nose was filed with a creamy vanilla scent and a small mix of axe.

She quickly sat up, she was confused. This certainly not was her room! And it definitely wasn't a family member's, they all had cut ties with her, after finding out she had used the money to go to a school of the arts instead of a medical college. In that school of the arts, she had chosen to become an artist, musically and artistically. At the time they found out, she was only twenty. She continued to reminisce on her past, and didn't notice that a male had entered the room.

Suddenly, cutting her thoughts short, a gentle voice, soft and deep, as well as masculine spoke, "Oh, you're awake, you've been out for a few days, because of fatigue, so I was hoping you were alright."

He seemed to be a kind man, he was strikingly handsome she thought as she squinted her eyes. Right, it only works short of, but not enough for her to guarantee it. An awkward awkward silence passed and the male, whom was only nine years older than her, stared at her. She was cute, and her blushing expression as he started at her with his piercing gaze was...amusing.

"Why...Am I here, sir?" She asked, not sure what to call the stranger.

"I'm your special needs helper." He laughed, "My name is Shion Kaito, Hatsune-sama. I just wanted to check on you with Buddy, but then I found you and you fainted in the middle of the street."

"I see, but please, call me Miku-chan, and Buddy?"

"He's going to be your guide dog. And-"

"Then why are you going to help me?" She cut him off.

"Because I will feed the dog, and you barely have money right?"

She nodded, "I'm barely able to pay my apartment fees."

"Why don't you stay with me?" He asked with a goofy smile crossing his features and rubbed the back of his head.

Miku blinked and gave a small smile. "Since I can't pay this time, sure I guess."

"Lets meet Buddy! Hey Buddy! Come here, boy!" Kaito screamed as he patted his thighs.

Miku just shyly waited and watched a Labrador Retriever jumped on to her and licked all over her face. She giggled softly, "Down boy! Down Buddy!" She laughed.

Kaito smiled, he knew Buddy was just happy that he has a master he had been training for.

* * *

Miku and Kaito chatted as the dog continued to play and run around in the back yard.

"Kaito, I want to make art again." Miku said sadly.

"I know. Hey, maybe you could write song of how you feel?" Kaito smiled.

Miku blushed crimson as she took it into consideration.

"Maybe...but I won't be able to write anything." She laughed.

Kaito shrugged, "True, I could write it down for you." He said as he placed a chunk of her hair behind her ear.

She softly sighed, "Mkay. I could try..."

A sense of insecurity reached her mind as moments passed. Buddy was pawing at her leg and Kaito stared at the girl. She looked at Buddy giving a sincere smile although she still couldn't see. It frustrated her, she wanted to make art. No matter what it took, expect surgery, she hated surgery, her younger brother suffered from a mistake within it, as well as a blood clot and he had died from a heart attack. She continued to stroke the soft fur of the dog. Cats and dogs, so very different, yet she adored both and their behaviors. She had always preferred cats over the the latter, but still both were cute in their own way. She then stood up, and smiled at Kaito and walked to take a bath.

He sighed, the young girl was very complex and he had no way to describe her. Sure, she was intriguing, but what was he to say, she seemed to be the type that was cool and distant, yet, she turned out to be a real sweetheart. Though, he himself, had pride and he wouldn't chase after a _blind_ girl. Or maybe it was the fact that they had a _nine_ year age difference, and it made him feel unsettled, if others saw them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) hehe thanks for reading :D**


End file.
